Night talks
by avaritiaa
Summary: Life would be boring if everything was easy, right?


When Tobirama arrived at the 9th training ground, Madara was already there sitting under a tree and looking slightly uncomfortable. When he came closer, the Uchiha didn't grace him with a single look. His eyes just wandered aimlessly and it seemed like he was doing everything to not look at th man standing right before him.

 _Interesting_.

"What is it? You don't seem too happy to see me, Uchiha" - Tobirama scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

"I just.. I didn't even know if you would come. It's not like you have any reason" - Madara sighed - "Good reason, reason appyling to you, not Hashirama or his red-haired witch" - he clarified.

Tobirama looked at him with a strange expression. His crimson eyes gleamed with irritation, a gaze so intense that Madara felt like he was boring a hole in his skull. But yet the rest of his face seemed kinda impassive. Bored even, he dared to think.

"If you were certain that I wouldn't come, then why ask in the first place?" - he spoked finally.

"Hashirama said that y.. nevermind" - Madara shook his head. "Sit" - he patted a place on the ground next him.

Tobirama raised a brow at that. He doesn't know what it's all about, but if his brother is involved it's probably one of ' _I-don't-care-that-every-time-you-are-in-the-proximity-of-3-meters-there's-shouting-match-or-threat-of-another-fist-fight-_ (which took three people besides Touka to break down, after Madara lunged himself at him over the table in the middle of a meeting) _-involved-I-REALLY-REALLY-want-you-to-get-along-please-please-please_ 'schemes. And it isn't even that he particularly disliked Madara. They just were agreeing to not agree at most of the topics. And that's what probably wounded Hashirama the most - in his definition of friendship, they should braid each other's hair and maybe throw a few hugs to sweeten the deal and definitely not attack each other with their respective jutsus in the middle of a street while spitting profanities. "No thank you" - he simply said. Tobirama is not stupid. He will not put himself at a disadvantage in case of Madara trying to light him on fire. Again.

"Why are you insisting on making everything hard? I just want to talk. Sit"

"Oh. You are capable of normal speech? Without including grunts, screeching and yelling? I'm shocked. I really am" - Tobirama deadpanned.

Madara could actually hear his blood pressure rising. "I see those penis enlarging pills are working- you're a bigger dick today than you were yesterday, Senju" he said before biting his tongue. Three long seconds later, mortified he finally looked at Tobirama and to his surprise, found the younger man fighting to contain his laughter. _Laughter_.Madara was trying to remember if he ever heard the other man laugh, but despite how hard he tried - he simply couldn't. It was... kinda cute. He felt as faint blush started to spread on his cheeks at the thought.

 _Oh_.

He was going to fucking skin Hashirama alive.

"Oh Kami. Madara, did you ask me to come here in the middle of the night just so you can use that line?" Tobirama asked snickering as he sat next to him under the tree. And with that all of the tension was gone.

Madara knew that he should say something. Anything. But what exactly was he supposed to say? ' _We were drinking a few hours ago and your stupid brother saw my soulmark and sicced his stupid wife to bully me into talking to you, because it turns out that you have an identical one and apparently it can't be left like that_ ' - didn't seem like a great conversation starter. Tobirama will be furious. He definitely is going to drown him this time. And probably tell Hashirama later that Madara tripped head first into a fucking puddle and there was nothing he could do to save him. Fucking Senju. So instead of talking he decided to rely on one of the great techniques of his clan and simply try to glare the other man into submission.

After a few minutes of silence Tobirama grew impatient. It isn't like he does not have better things to do. "You are staring. Is there any particular reason? Or perhaps all of that fuss with meeting with you was just an excuse to look at me some more?" - he asked with a mocking tone.

Madara chocked on air. "Why... you.. THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS" - furious he jumped to his feet only to have the image of Hashirama and his damn puppy eyes popping into his mind. _Fuck_. Breathe in. Breathe out. It's not like he doesn't want to get along with the younger Senju. They just have some... differences. Madara was even suspecting that he was riling him up all the time on purpose. It took almost all of his strength to calm down somehow, as he sat in his earlier spot with a determined expression.

Maybe a second later Madara made up his mind and just grabbed Tobirama's hand in a death grip. The younger man yelped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes, only to find Uchiha's heir facing straight ahead with a nasty scowl on his face. Tobirama could swear that he saw traces of blush on his cheek. It wasn't something he was expecting. "And what exactly you think you are doing?" - he asked after a while.

Silence.

"Uchiha?"

More silence.

"Show me your wrist, Tobirama."

 _Tobirama?_

 _Oh?_

 _ **OH.**_

'No' - Senju simply said scrunching his face while unsuccessfully trying to retrieve his hand.

"Show. It. To. Me." - Madara faced him with an expression that probably was meant to intimidate him, but since Tobirama was dealing with that prickly bastard for a few years now... what is the worst that could happen if he would poke the bear a little more?

"Wow Madara. I'm really impressed by your courting rituals and social skills, but to quote my favorite part of a scroll, that I had pleasure of reading lately.. 'No'" - he said, trying his best to maintain his usual impassive tone.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Madara smiled at Tobirama with that full, predatory-like grin and gripped his hand even tighter."What is it Senju? Are you more afraid that it might be me or that it might not?" - he asked quietly. Tobirama was at a loss of words for a while.

"Don't be ridiculous" - he muttered finally. "For some bizarre reason you seem to think that we are soulmates, which looking at our relationship through the years is highly unrealistic. But even if we would be, what would that change between us? You're still going to hate me, we still would be at each other's throats for irrelevant reasons, and you aren't exactly my biggest fan. So do tell, why do you even care? Why should I?" - Tobirama noticed that at some point Madara must have let go of his hand, but he choose to not say anything sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, neither of them looking at one another.

"I thought you knew that I don't hate you" - Madara sighed. Tobirama chuckled. "You are not exactly good with words, Uchiha" - he said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"If it is you, then I want to know, Tobirama" - he murmured.

It's ridiculous. The younger Senju couldn't comprehend what he got himself into. What _his brother_ got him into. He looked Madara straight in the eyes and slowly raised his hand. He took a deep breath and yanked his sleeve down. The other man immediately mimicked his gesture. He didn't dare to breathe as he looked down at Madara's wrist. He saw a mark identical to the one he bore since he can remember. Two triangles facing opposite directions. Red and blue. Symbols of fire and water, which he discovered during his studies. _How ironic_. Tobirama let out a tired sigh.

He glanced at stunned Madara and decided to retreat for now. He can face that big and probably angry problem tomorrow, after some Tobirama got up, Madara seemed to recover a little. "It could be worse. You could be ugly" - he said with a nervous laugh. Tobirama didn't spare him a single glance, and turned to leave.

So you are going to run like a coward, Senju?! - he asked angrily. Tobirama stopped in his tracks.

"How dare you deny me what's rightfully mine?!" - Madara bellowed and not a half second later, the younger man appeared right before him.

"Rightfully yours?!" - he shoved Madara against the tree. "You think that you have any right to make decisions about me?!"

Madara didn't answer, too shocked at himself. What in the name of Sage had gotten into him tonight?

"Is that what you want?" - He looked at him. _Really_ _looked_ at him with a dark, heavy expression. And Madara could swear that he felt cold sweat running down his back. Not a second later Tobirama straddled his lap and pinned him even more to the tree behind him. He was so close that Madara felt his warm breath on his face."What are you.." he tried to ask, but was shut down with soft lips crashing to his own. He felt as one of Senju's hand crept to his neck, while the other was tangled in his hair, tugging. Hard. Tobirama was nibbling at his lower lip. He... he... _oh god._ Suddenly everything clicked in place and Madara was kissing back. Finally tongue slipped past his lips, deepening the kiss and before he could stop himself, Madara moaned, which only encouraged his partner to explore his body a little more. The hand from his neck somehow found it's way under his shirt, and it was too much, and too little at the same time. Hot waves of _need-need-need_ , were washing through him over and over again. At that moment he wanted nothing more than his _soulmate_ touching him. Nothing more than his Tobirama being close.

 _His?_

He wondered briefly if Senju is enjoying this too. If it's possible that Madara has that kind of effect on him.

Tobirama pulled away, leaving him panting heavily. "Please..." - he heard himself say. Few long seconds later there were hot lips on his neck, kissing, biting, sucking. If that wasn't enough to drive him crazy.. Tobirama started tracing his abdomen with his lean fingers in a slow, steady motion, his mouth never leaving Uchiha's neck. Madara felt when the hand tangled in his long hair was letting go, and before he had a chance to think, it began caressing his inner thigh. High.

 _And with that Madara forgot how to breathe._

As soon as it started, everything just looked at the man above him with a pained, silently begging expression.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him with a strange glint in his red eyes.

And..

"No one is ever going to believe you" - he said with a smirk, then winked at him and... vanished.

"I... what"- Madara was stunned. He was grasping at air where Tobirama was just mere second ago not understanding at all. Then it came down to him.

That fucking...

Madara screeched into the night.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it" - Madara said, looking intensely into his cup of tea.

Hashirama's face fell. "But.. but Madaraaa! Mito said that everything will sort out if you two just talk" - he was pressing so much to Madara's side, that few centimeters more and he will end with that overgrown moron on his lap. Breathe in. Breathe out. Just tune him out. He absently scratched the mark on his wrist. "...Madara?"

"WHAT" - he snapped.

"I asked what happened to your neck"

 _His neck?_ What's wrong with his... He stared at Hashirama with horror as the other man looked at him with a warm smile and curious expression. Not sure if he wanted to bang his head on the table and flee or... bang _Hashirama's_ head on the table and flee, he decided to sort the problem out with some grace and just leaped away as far as he could with a loud squeak.

Tobirama chose this exact moment to walk into hokage's office. - "Brother did you sign the papers that I've put on your desk this morning?" - he raised his brow as he looked at Hashirama happily drinking his tea, and red faced Madara lying on the floor with a pained expression couple meters away from the small table. "Oh. I see that you are _busy_ , brother. Perhaps we can discuss this some other time then. It was really good to see you, Madara." - he said with a grin, and left the room.

"Your stupid brother is lucky that he is pretty. Otherwise I would scorch that stupid expression off his stupid face" - Madara said, voice dripping with venom as he got up.

"Pretty?"

" **What** " - Madara suddenly felt really hot.

"You just said that Tobirama is pretty"

"I DID NOT" - he screeched - "I hate that squinty bastard. And I hate his ugly mug even more."

But Hashirama wasn't listening, he just lunged himself at Madara and hanged off him like a giant koala. Uchiha's heir was almost 100% sure that something snapped in his spine."Thanks Kami, Madara. I knew it! I always knew that you will warm up to each other! I'm so happy for you!"

If there's one thing that Madara was sure at this very moment, it was that his father is spinning in his grave at the speed of light right now


End file.
